Inventive concepts of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of head-worn display systems. More particularly, the inventive concepts of the present disclosure relate to processing and transmitting imagery for display on a head-worn display system using a processing circuit located remotely from the head-worn display system.
Head-worn display systems may be used by a pilot of a vehicle (e.g., an aircraft) to display information relating to the operation of the vehicle. For example, a head-worn display for a pilot (e.g., a display mounted to a helmet worn by the pilot) may augment the pilot's view by overlaying images or symbols to help the pilot identify objects or locations when looking out a window of the aircraft. In some instances, imagery projected on the display may be dynamically linked to the orientation of the pilot (e.g., the pilot's head orientation or eye orientation). In other words, the pilot may focus on a particular portion of the display corresponding with an outside target, and imagery on the display may be adjusted to highlight the target and the area around the target, though displayed imagery does not have to be dynamically linked to the orientation of an individual.
Head-worn display systems may receive imagery from circuitry located onboard an aircraft, for example, from one or more sensors and/or a vision system such as an enhanced vision system (“EVS”), synthetic vision system (“SVS”), or combined vision system (“CVS”). The imagery can be processed and transmitted to a head-worn display system, and then rendered on the display of the head-worn display system. However, current head-worn display systems require high-resolution imagery to provide sufficient details to the pilot. For example, imagery on current head-worn displays may be frequently refreshed as the pilot moves his or her head or eyes during operation, thereby requiring high levels of bandwidth to adequately display imagery on the head-worn display screen. Furthermore, current head-worn display systems typically display high resolution display imagery on the entire display of the head-worn display system, thereby requiring relatively large images to be frequently transmitted to the head-worn display system.